User blog:Choong57/ToF (Linear 3E)
Song Used : "Abbey" by Clutcho Note* : This served as New Initial D The Movie teaser song. ---- During we fight against the monster inside the wall, an old stallion appears nearby, with some...strange tinge. His voice got my attention, but I didn't realize her magic was coming through me! "Watch out, Leafy!" Stardust shouted. As soon as he said that, I turn my head back, and saw her magic is coming! I tried to use one hoof to block her attack, but it's useless. I've been hitted by her attack, and I felled on the ground. That old stallion keep shouting my name, cause I continuously got confused. "What are you doing, Leafy?!? You are supposed to '''NOT' ruining your dress, remember?"'' During I confuse, I heard Amber said something. She said : "Help me...solve the investigation about my dead. If you did, I can rest in peace..." I just felt extremely confused, but for Amber, I finally accept the investigation in heart. Then I look at my dress, realize it doesn't ruined by monster at all, just touched by dust! When I stood up, the necklace has glowing, and turned me into a winged unicorn for a third time. He shocked at time, wondering I was Super Saiyan or something... "Stand back, Stardust," I told to him. "But..." "Just STAND BACK!!" I yelled. He had no choice, so he leave me at the side. During the battle, he realize the necklace, wondering that necklace was giving me the power. He don't know what happens to me, but he think he can ask about it after the battle is over. And finally, I defeated her by a supermare punch*, and she felled. Then I saw a demon soul flew out from her body, and exploded! Later, I turn back into a pegasus, and I landed on the ground. He ran towards to me, and asking about what happened, but I promised him that I'll explain to him later. We look at there, and saw the mare is still unconscious. We went there, then realize she's awaked. "My sister, Star Twinkle!" He cried. "Thank...thank you all..." She said quitely. It's afternoon time, we have our lunch at Stardust's house. I finally told him all about the necklace. I stated that I don't know why I temporary got winged unicorn's ability, and I still want to figure it out. I also confirmed that Amber's soul will live inside my body until I solve why she is suddenly dead. I thought her dead may not simply just attacked by manticore... "Ow, my dress..." I cried, while I'm wearing off my dress. "Don't be so sad, Leafy. It just touched some dust," He said. "I know," I said. "That's it, I clean my own dress until it dried?" "Yes you can." I wash my dress until it clean, and dry it with mane dryer. About 2 - 3 hours later, my dress looks bright and clean again! Stardust and I brohoof each other. Then I wore it up again. Before the sky turn dark, Stardust and I say goodbye to each other. I left his house, and decide to the park. To be honest, I'm really excited to see what's the next challange for me! End of 3. >#Day03.5 would be release between #Day03 and #Day04. STAY TUNED. Note* : "Supermare Punch" is the parody of "Superman Punch" (by Roman Reigns). Category:Blog posts